Sexta feira
by T. Lecter
Summary: Se todos os dias fossem iguais, não teríamos tanta motivação para viver. Se todos fossem diferentes, acharíamos nossa vida um caos. É por isso que nos é tão importante um dia diferente numa vida tão igual... [LIME][Betada por Motoko Li!]


_Os personagens dessa fic pertencem a Kishimoto Masashi_

_-_

**-**

**-**

**Sexta-feira**

**-**

"_Um dia feliz às vezes é muito raro" _

_(J Quest – Fácil)_

_-_

_-_

_Song Fic – ALI (Skank)_

_-_

_-_

Há algumas histórias de amor que começam com uma fiel descrição de uma dama bem vestida, feliz e que saía de uma boa família. Em seguida, um rapaz bem afeiçoado, bem nascido, sorridente, cheio de sonhos e com vários planos para o futuro.

Essa história não fala de um amor incondicional, nem sequer de duas almas gêmeas que se encontram de repente para serem felizes a vida toda. Trata-se de um dia como um outro qualquer na vida de duas pessoas distintas. Um dia em que suas vidas se cruzaram sem querer. E, também sem querer, eles transformaram um ao outro num breve período de algumas horas.

Não há nada poético em um dia rotineiro de trabalho. Não há poesia em pontes áreas.

-

-

"Mais uma manhã vazia."

Sua voz saía desanimada diante do sol pálido que se levantava preguiçoso atrás dos prédios. O vento matinal adentrava a janela e eriçava os pêlos de seus braços. O rapaz ficou de pé e tratou de se livrar da preguiça que lhe dominava. Precisava ir ao banco para lidar com qualquer burocracia que lhe fosse entregue. Estava cansado daquela rotina, mas não podia abrir mão de tudo agora.

Banho, lanche, suspiro e estrada. Costume.

Lançou breves olhares nas calçadas movimentadas daquela manhã de sexta-feira. "Que bom que é sexta-feira", e sua voz novamente falhava com qualquer visão nova que seus dias iguais lhe permitiam ter e, admitia, eram raras as novas visões. Muito raras.

Seus passos soavam sem pressa pelo asfalto de tinta da faixa de pedestres. Eram tantos carros a espera e tantas pessoas correndo de um lado para o outro que ele chegava a se perder em uma linha reta. "Que mundo absurdo."

O banco estava a sua espera, lembrou-se, assim que viu a porta de vidro materializar-se diante dos seus olhos.

Todas as paredes de vidro lhe impediam de se sentir à vontade. Era semelhante a uma bolha que o isolava, mas não dava segurança alguma.

Os colegas de trabalho distribuindo sorrisos e boas maneiras eram tão irritantes que chegavam a ser vistos como empecilhos para que seu dia fosse menos tedioso. Nada o salvava daquela sala de vidro sem graça.

Sentou na cadeira que já lhe pertencia e rubricou mais de dez folhas diferentes. Seus olhos corriam pelo papel e nem precisava ler, pois sabia que eram apenas mais daqueles requerimentos, ofícios, liberações, contratos. Chatice.

Saiu da sala e fechou a porta. Desfilou apressado pelo chão de resina branca até o refeitório, onde pôde pegar um copo d'água e fingir que estava adorando estar ali. Mais sorrisos das serventes e mais cansaço.

Aqueles velhos em suas filas infindas lhe davam arrepios. Imaginou quantos deles passariam pela sua sala e quais seriam os palavrões que ouviria naquele dia. Sim, por que sempre havia palavrões, por menos feios que fossem, e eram dirigidos a ele e não ao banco e suas leis.

Seus orbes negros estavam cansados de contemplar aquela cena.

Passou diante de uma das salas que antecediam a sua e, rotineiramente, três jovens funcionárias estavam lá, com seus grandes sorrisos voltados a ele, diziam oi com as mãos à medida que o devoravam com os olhos.

"Que lugar chato."

Notou a porta da sua sala aberta e isso sim era incomum. Ele _sempre_ a fechava e o simples fato dela estar aberta era uma novidade estranha em seu dia. O vidro, no entanto, lhe deu uma explicação mais óbvia. Um cliente apressado estava lá dentro, sentado na cadeira em frente à sua mesa. Não era hora de clientes reclamarem, nem de invadirem a sua sala assim.

Passou os dedos pelos fios escuros dos seus cabelos e soltou o ar dos pulmões para colocar para fora sua irritação e tédio. Deu os últimos passos na direção da jaula transparente e entrou sem fazer barulho, fechando a porta em seguida.

Os cabelos pretos presos em dois coques o fizeram notar que se tratava de uma mulher, com roupas não muito discretas, observou, e um ar de autoridade e segurança que não era comum entre as mulheres que ele conhecia. Caminhou em volta dela e sentou-se à sua cadeira, passando a ver os olhos ônix bem delineados que tinha a jovem de lábios fortemente pintados num tom escuro.

Ela sorriu.

_Ela entrou e eu __**estava**__ ali  
Ou será que fui eu que ali entrei  
Sem sequer pedir a menor licença?  
Ela de batom caqui  
Com os olhos olhava o quê? Eu não sei  
Olhos de águas vindas  
De outros oceanos_

"Bom dia."

Sua voz assemelhava-se ao canto de um rouxinol ao luar de junho, de tão suave e bonita que soava. Os dentes brancos ganhavam destaque entre os lábios escuros e não muito grossos.

Aquela mulher era linda.

"Bom dia." Respondeu finalmente, fugindo da prisão que era o seu olhar. "Senhora..." esperou o nome.

"Tenten. Vim só saber a situação de uma conta antiga." Entregou a ele um pedaço de papel bem dobrado, como se fosse o seu tesouro e sorriu, entusiástica. "O número e senha."

Ele recebeu o seu tesouro e, sem desviar o olhar dele, foi ao computador. Batia os dedos com violência nas teclas macias e parecia louco para que ela fosse embora. Seus orbes negros deslizaram pelo branco dos olhos e fitaram-na de canto, furtivamente. Devia ter sua idade, ou menos, ou mais... não fazia diferença, ele nunca saberia.

Os detalhes da conta apareceram diante da tela e ele pôde confirmar o seu nome, e o endereço, o telefone. Ah, sim, e sua idade. Um ano mais nova? Não, era a mesma idade, um mês mais nova, apenas um mês. Ficou surpreso. Há algum tempo atrás ele deveria ter recebido congratulações de seus colegas, mas não recebeu. Hoje, era aniversário dela. Incrível, conhecia aquela moça há menos de cinco minutos e já podia lhe desejar feliz aniversário.

"Feliz aniversário, senhora."

"Senhorita. E não é meu aniversário." Foi rápida e quase grosseira, mas não fora essa sua intenção.

"Não é?" enfiou os olhos no calendário do computador, conferindo com a data que constava no formulário da conta. "Aqui diz vinte e dois de setembro."

"Devia confiar menos em seu computador então."

O calendário de papel sobre a mesa foi útil pela primeira vez desde que o ganhou da moça da sala vizinha. Ele o examinou com calma e constatou seu erro. Era sexta-feira, dezessete de agosto, e o que mais lhe surpreendeu foi o calendário do seu computador mais de um ano atrasado. Não, mentira... o que mais lhe surpreendeu foi notar que amanhã ele faria aniversário, não ela.

"Que bom que hoje é sexta-feira." As palavras soaram quase mudas, mas ela ouviu.

"Foi um comentário aleatório, senhor?"

"Completamente. Faço aniversário dia dezoito de agosto."

Aquele não era um dia comum, afinal, estava falando da sua vida para uma jovem que conhecera a menos de cinco, não, não.. Há menos de dez minutos. Não era uma grande revelação, mas ele odiava dizer o dia que nascera. Nenhum motivo especial, só não gostava de presentes, festas e sorrisos ainda mais falsos do que os que via habitualmente.

"Oh, então parabéns." E um sorriso que não era falso brotou nos lábios dela.

"Hoje não é meu aniversário." Rebateu, sentindo-se estranhamente feliz por não ter saído como perdedor daquele lance de respostas. Logo ele, que detestava conversar demais com quem quer que fosse. Mas não precisava chamar aquilo de conversa.

"Mas amanhã eu posso não vê-lo e seria injusto não poder lhe desejar felicidades."

"Talvez possa ver..."

Os orbes da mulher aumentaram, talvez esperando que ele concluísse sua frase, sem saber que ele já concluíra, sem querer.

_Ela me olhou - __**Quem**__?  
Quem sabe com ela  
Eu __**teria**__ as tardes  
Que sempre me __**passaram**__  
Como imagens, como invenção!_

"Senhor, qual o seu nome?"

"Sasuke. É Uchiha Sasuke." Agora sim, estavam conversando. E ele não sabia como evitar que aquela conversa acontecesse. Não precisasse evitar.

"Então, Sasuke, como está a minha conta?" ah, ela estava evitando a conversa. Talvez ela precisasse.

O moreno analisou novamente a tela do computador e, num suspiro, pôs-se a rolar a página, sem muito interesse.

"Um milhão, quinhentos e vinte e seis mil ienes. Certo?"

"Espero que sim."

Sasuke esperou que ela dissesse o que fazer com o dinheiro. Ou talvez não houvesse nada a fazer, mas esperou ela dizer o que estava preso em seus olhos ônix que lhe olhavam tão atentamente.

Desejou que ela dissesse obrigada e fosse embora. Seria mais fácil para ele. Já foram muitas novidades para um dia. Sua porta estava aberta, uma jovem linda o estava esperando, descobriu seu calendário um ano atrasado e que seu aniversário seria no dia seguinte. Era como se tivesse perdido um ano inteiro de sua vida, ou talvez, como se sua vida estivesse começando ali. Sentiu-se mais jovem.

Agradeceu em pensamentos pela presença de Tenten, então percebeu que não queria mesmo que ela fosse embora. Talvez ele pudesse inventar que sua conta deu qualquer problema e a segurasse ali até a hora de ele ir embora e poderia até levá-la em casa e se despedir com um sorriso.

Estupidez. Jamais faria algo tão fútil.

No dia seguinte, não ia trabalhar, nem no domingo e seria certeza não vê-la naquele banco. Mas a segunda-feira seria uma esperança. Não... se fosse, ela já teria aparecido em outras segundas-feiras. Ela não voltaria ali...

_Se eu __**não posso**__ ter  
Fico imaginando  
Eu __**fico imaginando**_

Se fosse, a convidaria para tomar um café no refeitório e contaria sua vida toda em alguns minutos. E agradeceria por ter lhe dado um dia diferente depois de tantos iguais que se seguiram.

Sem nenhum cuidado, pôs-se a observá-la, tão quieta na cadeira, com seus olhos brilhantes e um meio sorriso a curvar seus lábios.

Os dias seriam menos tediosos se pudesse ver um daqueles sorrisos em cada amanhecer. E mesmo que se tornasse uma rotina, ele não ia reclamar, pois sabia que era real, mais até que todos os anos que já vivera, mais real que o calendário de papel sobre a sua mesa. Ela era tão linda.

Desejou tocá-la para saber se ela era de fato humana e não um anjo que descera ali para lhe tirar do tédio da sua rotina. Desejou que aquelas paredes não fossem de vidro e as três jovens da sala ao lado não lhe vissem flertar com a sua cliente.

Nem sequer era um flerte. Nem sequer era sua cliente.

Era um sonho. Só podia ser. Anjos assim não descem a terra, muito menos por alguém como ele, que jamais pedira ou agradecera nada a Deus. Só queria que, no dia seguinte, pudesse voltar ali e encontrar a sua porta aberta de novo. Sem motivo algum, queria errar a data e voltar ali achando ser sexta-feira e encontrá-la e desejar feliz aniversário, mesmo que não fosse o dia certo.

Queria toda aquela manhã de novo. Mesmo que ela tivesse sido tão estranhamente vazia.

_**Virá**__ com __**ela**__ que entrega  
Virá, __**sim**__, assim virá que eu __**vi**__  
Virá ou ela me __**espera**__  
Virá, pois ela __**estava**__ ali_

"Bem," ela voltou a falar, talvez fosse seu adeus. "transfira cem mil ienes para essa conta." Um novo pedaço de papel. Talvez mais tempo.

Ele teria mais tempo com ela. Poderia passar horas transferindo esse dinheiro, simular algum erro no sistema, simular algum erro na digitação, fingir ter enviado para a conta errada e exigir a presença dela por mais tempo.

Poderia segurá-la ali até finalmente suspirar aliviado e dizer:

"Pronto."

Tarde demais. Ele não simulara nada e ela estava livre para dizer adeus. Mas talvez houvesse tempo para cumprimentá-la, para dizer o quanto ela era linda e para perguntar... quem diabos era aquele tal Rock Lee a quem ela estava entregando cem mil ienes direto na conta. Sim, era o nome impresso como titular da conta de destino.

"Mesmo? Tão rápido?"

Será que ela também não queria ir ainda? Que bobagem, talvez apenas estivesse feliz por já estar livre daquela jaula de vidro em que ele vivia.

Sasuke confirmou com a cabeça e esperou que ela puxasse um novo pedaço de papel da bolsa e lhe pedisse mais uma transferência, daí ele poderia demorar mais tempo, o tempo que ela quisesse, o tempo que ele quisesse.

"Pegue isso." um novo papel. Era sua chance.

"Mais uma transferência?"

"Não. É meu telefone." E ele sequer pedira nada! "Vou ligar para o meu amigo Lee e dizer que já transferi o dinheiro, então, peço que você, Sasuke, ligue para mim no instante em que entrar na minha conta uma quantia indeterminada. Quero que me ligue e diga de quanto foi a entrada. Posso lhe pedir isso?"

Na verdade, não. Mas se ela só ia lhe entregar o telefone se ele dissesse que sim, então, ele diria que sim. E vigiaria aquela conta o tempo que fosse necessário, ligaria e talvez até pedisse para ela voltar e lhe entregar de novo a senha por ele ter esquecido. E ainda exigiria a presença dela, para impedir que a senha fosse dita por telefone. "Telefonemas gravados" podia dizer.

Incrível, mas sem que ele perguntasse, ela disse que o tal Lee era um amigo. Ela respondia a todas as suas perguntas sem que Sasuke sequer ousasse formulá-las.

"Claro, posso fazer isso sim."

_Ela __**amou**__ o que __**estava**__ ali  
Ou será que, foi dela, o que eu já __**amei**__?  
Como os __**laços fixos**__ de uma residência?_

"Você é um amor, Sasuke!"

Ela é que era um amor. Apenas por ter lhe proporcionado momentos únicos num dia comum, ela era o amor de sua vida, pelo menos naquela sexta-feira. Era a razão pela qual ele deveria sorrir durante o resto daquele dia. Só daquele.

A mulher que iluminara seu dia pôs-se de pé e debruçou sobre a mesa, tentando enxergar o monitor, sempre com aquele sorriso com o qual ele tentava se acostumar. Seu perfume lembrava jasmim ou talvez fossem lírios, não sabia ao certo. Na verdade, reconhecer aromas não era seu forte.

"É o meu trabalho." Remexeu os dedos sobre o teclado, mas não digitou nada.

"É a primeira vez que visito a sua cidade e já me encantei pelos moradores daqui!"

Sinal de que dificilmente ela voltaria. Tornou-se mais distante a presença da linda mulher e Sasuke sentiu que precisava voltar aos seus compromissos.

"Então talvez você deva voltar mais vezes."

"O que me motivaria a voltar, além da receptividade das pessoas?"

"Precisa de algo mais?" pela primeira vez em seus longos anos de trabalho, ele estava puxando assunto com alguém. Valia a pena, por ela valia. Fora ela que o fizera viajar um ano inteiro no tempo.

"Só viajo por amor, Sasuke. E se não houver amor onde eu for, não há razões para voltar."

O maxilar do homem se contraiu e seus pensamentos voltaram-se para a dúvida que ela criara: afinal, quantos amores ela possuía? Um em cada parada? Um em cada viagem? Não, talvez um só, talvez houvesse um lugar só para onde ela desejasse voltar.

"Viaja muito, senhorita?"

"Sim. Mas só existia um lugar para onde eu voltava."

O termo 'existia', no passado, fê-lo refletir por alguns segundos e, com uma estranha satisfação, ele sorriu.

"Não existe mais?"

"Existe, mas... não há mais motivos para que eu volte lá." Ela apertou os dedos contra a bolsa e ficou de pé. "Não deixe de ligar para confirmar a entrada, certo?"

O tom de voz era melancólico e Sasuke entendeu que se tratava de um amor perdido ou destruído pelo tempo.

Ela estava sozinha, tinha um amigo chamado Lee, fazia aniversário um mês depois dele e adorava viajar. Sabia demais sobre aquela mulher, inclusive o seu telefone. Analisou o número, tratava-se de uma pousada conhecida da cidade. Céus, agora ele sabia até onde ela poderia ser encontrada. O que era aquilo tudo?

Viu-a se afastar e lamentou solitário por sua ida. Talvez não a visse de novo. Olhou com calma para o cartão de visita que tinha em mãos e sorriu. Talvez visse.

Não houveram mais surpresas até o meio-dia, exceto pelo fato de que ele decidiu almoçar lá mesmo, na companhia de seus colegas, coisa que nunca fazia. Era um dia diferente, afinal, tinha de manter esse ritmo, voltar pra casa só iria deixá-lo ansioso e ele queria que houvesse uma entrada naquela conta o mais rápido possível, apenas para ter que ligar para Tenten.

Desde quando ele se interessava tanto em ligar para uma mulher?

_Ela: __**Alô**__!? E eu não reagi  
Com os olhos olhava o que eu __**lembrei**__  
Quando andava indo  
Em __**outra direção**__  
_

Três da tarde. Entrada. Cinqüenta mil ienes.

O coração de Sasuke deu um salto e automaticamente ele terminou o que estava fazendo para poder finalmente ligar. Foram as horas mais longas de sua vida, pensou. E, se fosse possível, aquele telefonema também seria. Iria prolongá-lo o máximo possível, queria ouvir a sua voz o tempo que precisasse.

Ouviu a recepcionista da pousada e pediu o quarto que estava assinalado em seu cartão. Esperou pelo pareceram séculos até ser finalmente contemplado com aquela voz doce que ouvira pela manhã.

"Alô?"

"Senhorita Tenten?"

"Oh, sim, é Uchiha Sasuke, não é? Do banco? Novidades para mim?"

"Cinqüenta mil ienes."

"Certo... muito obrigada, senhor! Devo ter tomado muito do seu tempo."

"De forma alguma."

"Bem, foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Sasuke."

Aquilo era um adeus, certamente. E ele ficou mudo. Mudo a ponto de não dizer nada, ficou esperando na linha até que ouviu o barulho irritante do fim da ligação num bip interminável e insistente. Ela tinha dito adeus... de forma doce e discreta. Ele nunca mais a ouviria novamente.

Desligou o telefone e contou devagar até cinco, juntando coragem e fôlego o suficiente para aceitar que ela fora apenas um buraco em seu dia, um acontecimento à parte que não se repetiria. Tinha de voltar a sua vida, ao seu calendário atrasado e fingir que amanhã não estaria mais velho um ano e sim apenas um dia.

Não precisava esquecer.

Discou o último chamado e aguardou mais infinitos minutos, a mesma atendente, a mesma espera.

"Alô?"

Era a voz dela de novo. Céus, como ele estava aliviado por saber que ela ainda estava ali, mesmo que fosse uma estadia incerta, rápida. Por um instante, Sasuke quis dizer que a amava. Mas não amava. Era apenas uma mulher diferente que o arrancara da sua vida igual. Ela disse alô, esperava uma resposta. Qual?

"Tenten." Disse ele, desejando não ter sua voz reconhecida.

"Sasuke? Algum problema com a conta?"

Ela decorou a sua voz, assim como ele decorara a sua. Pareciam interligados por uma força oculta e nova que nenhum deles compreendia.

"Vai ficar na cidade até quando?"

"Amanhã vou partir. Só estou aqui por causa de uma ponte aérea..."

"O que fará nesse fim de tarde?"

"Talvez ler um bom livro e dormir até o dia amanhecer."

O Uchiha buscou palavras no subconsciente, mas parecia alheio a tudo ao seu redor, estava preso naquela voz e sua dona. Estava preso a um sorriso que conhecera há algumas horas e não sabia o que dizer. Dedilhou a mesa, procurando álibis e não encontrou nada. Restou então apenas sua coragem e ao menos isso nunca lhe faltou.

"Posso convidá-la para conhecer a cidade? Assim essa ponte aérea não se torna tão cansativa." Foi uma atitude inusitada, mas ficou feliz por tê-la tomado.

"Bem..." era o início de uma recusa, mas ainda havia chance e tempo. "acho que seria ótimo. Se puder vir até aqui me buscar, será melhor ainda. Não conheço nada além do caminho do banco."

"Saio do banco daqui a meia hora... passarei aí."

"Estarei esperando."

_Ela me olhou - __**Vem**__!  
Quem sabe com ela  
Eu __**veria**__ as tardes  
Que __**sempre**__ me __**faltaram**__  
Como miragens, como __**ilusão**__!  
_

A mesa do banco nunca pareceu tão cheia de contratos e ele nunca se importara tanto em eliminar a todos com o máximo de rapidez possível. Num outro dia, poderia ficar ali até tarde para analisá-los com cuidado, mas quem disse que queria fazer isso agora?

"Sakura!" ainda bem que ao menos o nome da jovem da sala ao lado ele lembrou e ela pareceu feliz em saber. Afinal, era a primeira vez que ele a chamava com tanta pressa. "Pode terminar com esses contratos para mim? Tenho mesmo que sair agora!"

"Ah... é claro, eu posso sim..."

As paredes de vidro lhe davam a impressão de que já saíra do banco, mas ainda havia tanto caminho até a porta que ele passou a correr. Não estava atrasado, mas queria ir o mais rápido. Tinha um sorriso incomum no rosto e cumprimentava a todos que via passar por ele, era uma felicidade instantânea, mas o tirou de seu mundo vazio e era o suficiente para ser importante.

As ruas movimentadas abriam espaço para o homem que corria feliz por elas, parecia até flutuar em determinados momentos.

A felicidade é algo tão pequeno e fútil que ele sentiu vontade de xingar a si mesmo, mas a vida não é vida se não tiver um pouco de idiotice e ele estava se sentindo assim: idiota.

_  
Se eu __**não**__ posso __**ver**__  
Fico imaginando  
Eu fico imaginando  
_

Quando finalmente chegou à pousada, respirou fundo inúmeras vezes antes de entrar e seguir até a porta do quarto seis, onde estava ela. Passos rápidos e barulhentos deixavam uma trilha de nervosismo para trás à medida que avançava contra a porta. Bateu uma, duas, três vezes e esperou ser atendido.

O olhar brilhante de Tenten surgiu diante dele, parecia surpresa por sua presença, embora já o estivesse esperando.

"Cedo. Ainda vou me vestir... por favor, entre."

Uma toalha cobria sua nudez e Sasuke se sentiu sujo ao imaginá-la sem aquela proteção de felpa. Baixou o olhar e colocou as mãos nos bolsos, sempre se remexendo de um lado para o outro, como se estivesse dançando.

Dez minutos talvez e ela estava pronta. Com um vestido de seda que lhe caía perfeitamente bem. Um tom azulado que combinava com o crepúsculo formado no céu. Ele tinha aquele anoitecer para acompanhá-la e sentiu-se feliz.

As ruas largas e iluminadas foram um cenário nada romântico. Mas não era um encontro romântico. Eles estavam a quase um metro de distância um do outro e seus olhares fixos à frente mantinham uma expressão rude e firme. Eram dois estranhos que sabiam muito um do outro.

"Casado, Sasuke?"

"Não." Não havia aliança em seu dedo e não quis imaginar que ela talvez estivesse insinuando que ele teria escondido-a em algum lugar.

"É uma cidade linda."

"Não te faz querer voltar a ela?"

O semblante de Tenten ganhou uma palidez triste e vazia, mas seu sorriso tratou de apagá-la em seguida.

"Juro, eu nunca quis voltar a Veneza, mesmo tendo achado a Sereníssima linda."

"Essa cidade é apenas linda?"

"Diga você. Você mora aqui, não é?"

Era. Mas e daí? Isso era um requisito determinante para que ele soubesse o que dizer da sua cidade? Nunca reparara nela de verdade. Sempre passava pelas mesmas ruas e sequer podia dizer o nome de cada uma. Era sempre o mesmo caminho e estaria mentindo se dissesse conhecer cada ponto turístico da cidade. Ele era um estranho em seu próprio lar e não era necessário muito tempo para perceber isso.

Ela ainda esperava uma resposta. O que era essa cidade, além de linda?

"É mágica." Tentou, mantendo os olhos no céu escuro. "Quando menos esperamos, ela nos faz uma surpresa."

Um cometa riscou a escuridão do firmamento e um sorriso brotou dos lábios da moça ali presente.

"Faça um pedido."

"Com que intuito?"

"É para não estragar a mágica."

Sasuke pediu que aquilo não fosse um sonho e que, ao acordar, pudesse saber que ela era real e que voltaria ali um dia.

Trocaram um olhar sincero e sorriram.

_Ela __**andou**__ e eu __**fiquei**__ ali  
Ou será que fui eu que dali __**mudei**__  
Com uns passos mudos  
De uma __**reticência**__?  
_

Não houve qualquer romantismo em seus olhos, nem nos gestos. Era apenas conversa e citações. Um segundo e a noite cresceu. Era hora de deixá-la em casa.

Sasuke não entrou na pousada. Olhou no fundo dos olhos negros da acompanhante e suspirou num adeus tristonho. Tenten sorriu mais uma vez, demonstrando satisfação e deu dois passos lentos na direção do seu guia.

"Obrigada por tudo."

Era ele quem queria agradecer. E não por tudo, mas por aquele dia, aquela sexta-feira. Nunca imaginou que poderia ter vivido em algumas horas tudo que sonhou pela sua vida inteira.

Ela era seu anjo.

"Nada..." Respondeu incerto, lamentando por ter sido a única palavra a sair de sua boca.

Os lábios quentes da moça tocaram a maçã de seu rosto e o calor daquele beijo gentil o fez estremecer involuntariamente. Ela afastou-se, ainda mostrando os dentes brancos e entrou na pousada.

Antes que a porta se fechasse, ele teve então sua chance de ouro. Tinha de dizer algo profundo, direto, sincero e único. Precisava ser ele mesmo, pela primeira vez. Não era fácil.

"Ainda não tem motivos para voltar aqui?"

"Não. Mas tenho um para lembrar daqui."

Um sorriso fraco brotou nos lábios frios do Uchiha, curvando-os levemente. Não foi uma resposta ruim. Não foi também a que ele queria, mas não foi ruim. Pelo menos, foi melhor do que ele imaginava. Ela se lembraria dele. Ao menos isso era uma garantia.

A porta se fechou.

Era seu adeus. E, embora ele soubesse que voltar para casa era tedioso, o fez sem cerimônia alguma e, perdido em pensamentos, achou que o caminho seria mais curto naquela noite. Não era o caminho do banco, mas sim o da pousada onde dormiria o anjo que iluminou o seu dia.

_  
Ela me __**olhou**__ bem  
__**Quem**__**sabe**__ com ela  
Eu __**teria achado**__  
O que sempre me __**faltava**__  
Cores, colagens, sons, __**emoção**__!  
_

Quase virando a esquina, ouviu uma maçaneta girar atrás dele e o som, mesmo que distante, não passou despercebido. Ela voltara do corredor da pousada para a rua fria onde ele se encontrava.

Tenten correu pela rua, o vestido dançando sobre sua pele branca e um brilho angustiado nos olhos grandes e negros. Parecia aflita.

"Se eu voltar aqui um dia, vou encontrá-lo naquele mesmo banco? Vou?"

"Disse não ter motivos para voltar."

"Hoje tenho uma lembrança e, se um dia essa lembrança se tornar motivo, poderei voltar."

"Um dia... 'Um dia' é uma data muito vaga. Mas certamente estarei lá se você voltar."

"E... vai estar me esperando?"

"Não. Não tenho motivos para isso."

A aflição desenhada na face jovial se desfez, dando lugar a uma luz sincera que brotava dela mesma e, num clarão, a noite parecia estar indo embora junto daquela mulher, que corria na direção da pousada.

_  
Se eu não __**posso**__**ser**__  
Fico imaginando  
__**Eu**__ fico imaginando  
_

Sasuke sentiu como se não voltasse pra casa há meses. E fazia só algumas horas. Acendeu as luzes e foi retirando as vestes ao caminhar na direção do quarto. De lá, olhou a janela e desligou-se do mundo ao observar a lua que brilhava mais do que nunca.

Do outro lado da cidade, pensou, havia uma jovem senhorita que lhe confiara sua conta, seu telefone, endereço, aspirações, hábitos e até a sua pressa em ser atendida. Uma invasora tinha lhe roubado a solidão do seu dia entre as paredes de vidro e o transportara um ano à frente, lhe dera um aniversário a mais.

"Talvez eu nunca mais a veja," pensou, sentando-se à beira da cama. "talvez a encontre amanhã ao cruzar uma esquina." Riu-se. "Desde quando eu me preocupo com quem verei no dia seguinte?"

Olhou no espelho e encontrou no rosto uma marca de batom ainda forte, que o fazia ter certeza de que tudo não fora um sonho e que todas as sensações que vivera, mesmo que distantes, foram reais.

"Que bom que hoje é sexta-feira." comentou, deitando-se. "Que bom que amanhã é o meu aniversário."

Ele detestava aniversários. Mas aquele era diferente. Sasuke podia gostar sem medo. Ele não precisava odiar nada naquele dia.

"O dia perfeito vai chegar... eu estarei sim esperando. Ah, é... o dia perfeito virá."

_**Virá**__ com ela que entrega  
__**Virá**__, sim, assim __**virá**__ que eu vi  
__**Virá**__ ou ela me __**espera**__  
_

Olhou no bolso o telefone da pousada e, no dia seguinte, antes do meio-dia, ligaria nem que fosse para saber se Tenten realmente se hospedara ali. Quanto mais evidência encontrasse de que ela existira, mas poderia ter certeza de que tudo aquilo não fora um simples sonho seu.

Pensou em fingir que amanhã seria sexta-feira de novo e poderia ir trabalhar e encontrar uma porta aberta, poderia encontrar uma mulher na sua sala, esperando para fazer uma transferência grande para um amigo distante.

Ela daria o seu telefone, diria que adorava viajar e deixaria claro que não tinha mais para onde voltar.

Queria conhecê-la de novo, queria conhecê-la um pouco todos os dias.

Adormeceu.

-

-

Os vôos do sábado foram cancelados por causa de um acidente aéreo. Ninguém decolou no dia dezoito de agosto. E, embora Sasuke não soubesse disso, ignorou as manchetes naquele sábado. Não leu jornal, nem ligou a televisão. Apenas caminhou silencioso pela casa, como fazia aos sábados. Era costume seu não fazer nada naquele dia, além de perambular pelos cômodos, sem emoção nenhuma em seus passos.

Era só um mais uma manhã vazia.

Sobre a cama, um pedaço de papel amassado o tirou de um transe repentino e um sorriso brotou em seus lábios numa lembrança gentil.

Ao meio dia daquele mesmo sábado, o telefone da pousada tocou.

"Vou encaminhar sua chamada, certo? Tenha um dia perfeito, senhor." A atendente sorriu antes de discar o ramal do quarto seis.

_  
__**Virá, pois ela **__**está**__** ali**_

_-_

_-_

_N/A: Final feliz? Você que sabe. _

_Autora louca? Imagina! Só surtei de repente ao ouvir a música. Embora eu já tivesse ouvido a música trocentas vezes, dei de ouvi-la tocar quando eu estava numa fila de banco e vi um dos rapazes de lá recebendo uma jovem. Eles não falavam quase nada, era só troca de papéis e informações. Outro dia eu vi os dois passeando de mãos dadas por aí. E de repente pá! Ela (a fic) estava ali! _


End file.
